


Learning In White

by Tech_Flow



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Royalty, Scheming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tech_Flow/pseuds/Tech_Flow
Summary: My main story has become cluttered so, the Grad priest and his wife will have their own little story right here.Let's join Hachimitsu as she tells us her life story of how she became the Grand priest's wife.
Relationships: Grand Priest/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet Evening in the palace in the clouds. Mochi and Coco just finished training and, everyone was winding down. In the nursery, Honey was knitting in her rocking chair next to the floating crib that held a sleeping baby Merus. A soft knock brought the woman out of her thoughts and repetitive hand motions.

“Come in.” She whispers while looking up. Coco and Mochi peeked their heads in and the woman almost smiled at their shy behavior.

"Can I help you two?"

“Um, Grand Priestess?”

"Yes, Coco?"

“How did you get here?” Honey was taken aback by the question. “Why are we asking about my past?” Honey quietly growled out.

"We mean no harm my lady, the higher mother wanted us to ask you." Mochi quickly replied. The tall beauty sighs and ushered them inside the nursery. Coco and Mochi quickly sat on the floor in from of the rocking chair and Honey chuckled softly.

"Fine, I will tell you. This does not leave this room." The two nods and Honey began her story.

* * *

"First position, second, third, fourth, fifth, repeat!"

A middle-age dirty blonde woman yelled. She eyed the girls on the ballet bar with a smile but stop smiling when she stops at the last girl on the bar. A tall 15-year-old with a neat bun of platinum white blond hair and beat up clothes and point shoes.

The woman watches the girl with a critical eye, every potion the young girl took made the woman angry.

"You should just stop doing ballet, you've gotten too fat."

The woman hisses out. The platinum blond stood back in the first position ignoring the graying bitter women as best as she could. The woman's frown lines deepen when she realized, she was being ignored. The woman grips onto the girl’s neat bun tight with her thin long fingers.

"I'm speaking to you.You stupid little cunt!" The woman yelled throwing the girl down by the bun. The girl got up and quickly got back into position with bruises starting to bloom on her delicate skin.

"You think you're better than everyone here. You're nothing but a common whore just like your mother." The women snarled.

"Get out of my face and go to your room fat ass!" The tall bruised blond curtsied while trying to keep tears from welling up in her eyes.

"Thank you for the lesson madam Odell."

"Get out of my sight bitch, and no dinner!" The girl quickly left the room wanting to cry. None of the girls ever help her because no one wanted to be a target for Odell’s anger. She was a social pariah and being friends with her meant punishment. The girl made it to her crappy room and threw herself under her thin blankets and silently cried into her pillow. She never knew why the Woman hated her so much.

Hours passed and the girl stayed in her one spot. Her stomach made loud grumbles and hunger cramps followed. Someone knocks softly on her bedroom door and she quickly sat up shock. The moon was high in the sky which means it's late at night, she prayed under my breath it wasn't Odell. She didn’t think she can handle a beating right now. The door slowly opens and a honey brown skin women step in and shut the door. The bruised blonde jumps out of bed and jump into the women's open arms and cried into her chest.

"I'm so sorry I'm a little late." The woman noticed her bruises turning into the ugly yellow phase and wince.

"You poor sweet girl."

"Miss Bo, I hate it here." The pale girl cried softly.

"I know sweetheart. I brought you food, you need to eat or you'll waste away." Bo watches as the girl sat on her crappy cot and devoured the warm soup. Bo made sure to put a lot of meat chunks in the beef broth and a little healing magic.

Hachimitsu felt full and a little less sad, it's been three days since she's had a real meal. Miss Bo couldn't sneak food up every night or she'll risk getting caught. "I know it's not a full cake but I tried my best." Miss Bo whispered pulling out a cupcake.

"Happy birthday Hachimitsu!" Mitsu teared up and hug the woman tight. "T-thank you." Mitsu ate the cupcake and Bo tucked her into bed.

"Good night Mitsu."

* * *

Bo snuck back downstairs and let out a heavy sigh once she made it to her room. Bo felt the familiar call to appear and let herself be pulled. When she appeared in front of the higher mother, she drops onto one knee.

"It's been a while, Bo. Please stand." Bo nods and stood.

"Tell me. how are my back up picks going?" The beautiful blue skin glowing deity asked.

"Three of the candidates are disqualified, my lady. Which only leaves two."

"Only two?"

"Yes, my lady. Rosa and Hachimitsu.”

"Hachimitsu?"

The higher mother muttered testing the name. "Beautiful name but it's a mouthful. Doesn't her name translate to honey?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Perfect, tell me more about her." Bo nods and made a thick folder appear out of thin air "Hachimitsu, just turned 15 today and is currently a resident at madam Odell lady charm school."

"Orphan?"

"Yes ma'am, Hachimitsu is a very smart young lady, excellent ballerina and an untapped well of power. She would be an excellent fighter but, unfortunately, Odell has made it a hobby to crush her confidence."

"Humm, I need her confidence boosted or Daichi will eat her alive. The higher mother sips her tea while thinking. **_(An orphan. All the other candidates were born with a silver spoon in their mouths. I wonder what she can accomplish all by herself with a helpful push in the right direction.)_**

The powerful deity smirked and stood up. The woman opens her mouth but was interrupted by the door being slammed open and her son storming in.

"How many more of these bland dates do I need to go on?"

Bo fumbled the files and clutch them close and bow not prepared for the sudden interruption. The angel’s mother crosses her arm unimpressed with her son's behavior.

"Back so soon Daichi?"

"Do me a favor and find me a partner who won't bore me to death."

"So, princess Giselle and prince Kumar are a definite no?"

"I left them sitting at dinner." His mother pinches the bridge of her nose. "Wonderful. I'm so glad we can break these long-time bonds we have made with other families." The woman said sarcastically. The young angle shrug and replied.

"You're welcome, they were garbage anyway." He turned around and left the room slamming the double doors shut. Bo opens her mouth but was silence by the deity holding up a finger. Her son put his head back into the doorway. "If I'm going to be forced to be linked with someone for all of eternity, I would like them to be different then these uptight losers we already know."

"Say no more, I'll handle it." Her son left again this time closing the door softly. Bo was shocked, this was not the same angel from when she first left to go on her assigned mission. "I know, his behavior is shockingly different. I'm afraid his teenage attitude is finally catching up with him." The deity places her hand on Bo's shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "I'm assigning you a new mission. You're going to help build honey up from up close, and I'm going to help from afar." The deity talks to Bo for hours about her plans and once finished Bo arrived back just in time for the sun to rise. 

* * *

**~Honey pov~**

I got up bright and early, well not bright. It's still kind of dark b-but you got to be early if you want to get fresh bread. I didn't own a mirror but made sure to take care of everything before putting on my outfit.

Ms. Bo always checks me out before I walk out. I silently made my way out of my bedroom and sneak to the kitchen. After yesterday I did not want to run into anyone unless it was Ms. Bo.

"Good morning sweet girl."

"Good morning Ms. Bo."

"You look very presentable today."

"T-thank you m-ma'am." She passes me a breakfast muffin and pats my head. "Remember your manners while you're out, and don't go near the red-light zone."

"Yes ma'am." With that being said Bo open the door hand me a basket and watch me leave.

* * *

**~Bo pov~**

She dresses so frumpily and everything is so big on her. Why? Maybe she's just comfortable dressed that way. With a wave of my hand breakfast was done and the long table was set for the house. If my lady was following the plan then I shouldn't be too far behind Honey. I made myself invisible and follow her.

* * *

**~Honey pov~**

I love helping Ms. Bo with her morning chores. Plus, she pays me a little money. I've been saving money to buy my way out of Odell’s hell house. I wave and smile at the people I pass by in return a few of them held friendly short conversations with me. I walked into the bakery and inhaled the smells of the delicious baked goods.

"Good morning Hachimitsu!"

"Good morning Mr. Zuni."

"You're very early. Why don't you help out while the bread cools down? I'll pay you a little bit of money."

"O-ok!"

* * *

**~Back in the nursery. ~**

"While I was helping in the bakery, our little town was being visited by the King and young prince."

"If you don't mind me asking how old was the king and prince?" Mochi asked.

"The prince just turned 19 a month ago and the king was 45." "Oh my god!" Coco whispered loudly in outrage trying to not wake Merus.

"I know, I know. This was a very long time ago and a lot of things were not right." The girl shuttered. "Anyways."

**~In a horse draw carriage~**

"Why are we visiting the poor people father?" The black haired teen mumbled

angrily under his breath. **_(Please imagine him younger.)_**

"They are not the poor; they are the working class for the kingdom. These are the people who can ruin your chance of being King."

"They're too dumb to do that. They're nothing but backward hillbillies who pray to the old gods. The gods who ignore their prayers." The King turns red in the face and rubs his forehead. "Don't ever say that again. Your mother came from this village."

"And she's dead because she prayed to an old god that denied her prayers and refused medical attention. She's dumb just like the people of this village."

"Galvin!" the king yelled. 

"You're such a hypocrite. Not even three months later you replace her with someone from a more advanced region. What couldn't handle another idiot denying life?"

"The kingdom needed a queen! It didn't matter if I loved her or not!" The silent third party sheds a tear in the corner of the carriage, trying to remain silent.

"You look pitiful. Fix your face." The Prince hissed at the young Queen. "I swear you're always crying," Galvin mumbled.

* * *

**~the village~**

I finished sweeping the floor just in time for Mr. Zuni to place my basket full of bread on the counter. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Mr. Zuni."

"No problem, I place the money in an envelope under the cinnamon roll. Happy birthday Hachimitsu."

"Thank you!" I step out of the shop and saw people crowding around a fancy carriage. I shrug and look for a way around the crowd, a carriage or fancy car was nothing special. I didn't see a way around so; I brace myself and push through the crowd.

* * *

**~Galvin pov~**

These hillbillies are eating out the palm of our hands. Why can't we just demand they update to modern things? Somehow, I snuck away from the crowd and wonder by myself. I was minding my own business when someone ran into me.

"How dare you!" I yelled glaring at the assailant. "Pardon me.” A tiny voice squeaked. Something struck my heart once I laid eyes on her. She's beautiful, like a porcelain doll that's never supposed to leave the box. Or a fine dish you touch or hold with cotton gloves. Such a unique look and her whole body scream submissive. She's the perfect bride, beautiful and submissive.

* * *

**~Bo pov~**

I watch Honey push through the crowd and bump into the Prince. She held the basket tight while the Prince stared at her. When he reached out to touch Honey, I felt a presence push me to move. I moved swiftly through the crowd and held onto Honey's shoulders.

"There you are. I saw the crowd forming and got worried. Come on." I pulled her away from the Prince and back towards the orphanage. "Wait!" I ignored the boy and continued. Once we made it inside Honey looked at me tearfully. "I'm sorry." 

"You have nothing to apologize for."

* * *

**~Galvin~**

Where did she go? Why didn’t I get her name? She has such a unique look that's not hard to miss. I started to ask the people and they pointed me to an orphanage. My body shivers in disgust at the thought of entering the building. Her beauty hunt my thoughts and I swallowed my pride. Before I could make it up the stairs father stops me.

"Galvin? What are you doing my boy?"

"I'm going to get my bride." The useless Queen whispered something to my farther and he nod. "Let's meet this girl who has you **enamored**." I ran up the stairs and pound on the door. An uptight looking woman open the door

"How may I help you?" She asked with a forced close eye smile. Face Lines seem to appear that didn't exist before. "I'm looking for a girl. People pointed me in this direction when I described her."

"Oh my, royalty in my all-girl school. Well come in, we’ll find her together, I'm positive I know what girl you're talking about." We step inside and I'm shocked everything was clean and immaculate.

"Annie!"

Is that the name of my bride? Sounds plain." A girl came down the stairs. she is ok, but not the girl I ran into.

I frown. "That's not her" the woman sweat for a second.

"Are you sure my prince? I did send her out this morning." She said with a fake smile.

* * *

**~Odell pov~**

**_(There is only one girl who leaves this house that early and, I'm not going to let her get the position my daughter should have. If my daughter is a princess, I can leave this dump and live in royalty.)_ **

"I'm positive." The Prince huffed. When the carriage pulled into this village, I told my daughter to dress in her best dress. Something told me we were going to have guests. 

* * *

**~honey pov~**

Ms. Bo help me fix my face when I heard knocking. "listen to me Honey, this is going to get you out of this hell. It might not be your ideal arrangement but it’s your ticket out. Go upstairs and remember all your training.” I nod feeling confident and made my way to the front part of this hell house where I could hear the abrasive voice of that guy I ran into. 

"If you're going to continue to lie to me then I do not need to stay here." I felt my body push forward.

~

"Excuse me." A soft voice spoke out. Eyes fell onto the shy figure that step out of the shadows. The King stares at the girl in awe but quickly fix his face. The silent queen frown noticing her husband's reaction and the Prince immediately pounced on the shy girl taking her hands.

"There you are, my perfect angel. Father this is who I wish to marry." The Queen huff and spoke up "Can she do anything besides be pretty? It wouldn't be beneficial to bring someone to the palace when all they can contribute is looks." The Prince delivers an icy glare to the Queen. "She's not the best choice your highness unless you want someone who cleans very well?"

"Then she can be a maid and concubine." The Queen said with a satisfied smirk.

"I just clean when I have nothing else to do. Most of my time is spent improving my ballet and studying the region's relationships. I'm fluent in three languages and, I'm studying the new religion at the moment." The Kings smiled and the Queen grew angry.

"Prove it. Dance for us, and It better be good."

"She doesn't have to prove anything yo-"

"That's enough. I too would like to see her dance." Honey fell into a deep and proper curtsy and stood up straight with a smile. "It will be an honor to dance for you."

* * *

**~Galvin~**

I watch the pale skin beauty turn and disappear back into the shadows. I wanted nothing but to follow. "I would hate for you to be disappointed by her skills, allow my daughter to entertain you while you wait."

"No" I hissed

"Yes." The Queen replied. Now my only desire was to backhand Ella.

* * *

**~Honey~**

Butterflies tickled my stomach. Where did that burst of confidence come from? I-it felt good speaking up for myself. I felt a bit dazed entering the kitchen again.

"Come along sweet girl, no time for daydreaming. I brought something down for you to wear. Hurry now and strip." I ignore the fact we are in the kitchen and did as Ms. Bo said. She helps me dress and made sure everything was neat, the only thing missing is my crap point shoes. Just like magic, Ms. Bo presented a box to me. 

"I know your old shoes were falling apart. I already broke them in and sew them to your liking."

"T-thank you." **_(She’s so nice to me.)_**

"No time for tears, you got to keep your outfit clean."

Once my shoes were on, I did small things to make sure everything was right, Bo nod in approval. 

"Dance my sweet little girl, dance your heart out, and make them fall in love." I nod and made my way back upstairs with Ms. Bo in tow. I could hear dance of the sugar plum playing loudly. I peek through the curtains and saw Odell’s daughter Annie performing flawlessly. Annie was born to dance and was blessed with the perfect body for ballet. Her hair was a natural blond and her smile could reel in anyone. I would've had a crush on her if it wasn’t for the crushing fact, she bullied me when her mother didn't. The music end and she landed in a graceful bow before the Queen. **_(How bold!)_**

She exits through the curtains I was standing behind and gave my shoulder a hard shove while walking by. Ms. Bo moved around me to hit the music while I stood ready to perform. My heart was beating all over the place and the next two minutes my life could change for the better and all I had to do was show these strangers my heart and soul thru dance.

~ 

The buildup before the music start and I immediately took quick and light steps out onto the center floor. Right now, it was just me and everyone else faded away.

When I came back to, I was bow before the whole family. The King and Prince had given me and standing ovation. The young queen had begrudgingly clap while still seated. "You will make a fine addition to the kingdom. Anyone who can convey their feelings through dance will surely make a gorgeous princess with the right teacher." The King bellowed. 

"Well, it's too bad. We only have one governess and she's teaching me." The Queen huff out. **_(That’s right the young queen did turn 18 when the King married her.)_**

"Then maybe I can be of service." The sweet French-accented voice of Ms. Bo said stepping forward and fell into a graceful and proper curtsy. "What are your credentials?" The Queen hisses.

"She's just the cook!" Odell yelled. "On the contrary madam, my full name is Elizabeth Cordelia Anna McFadden. The Royal family of McCarthy grew fond of calling me Bo so, the nickname stuck. I taught Princess from the McCarthy, Rose, and Winchester families and even some families beyond this planet. If you want my resume, pick up the phone and call some royals." 

"This is perfect! You'll be her teacher and I'll make some calls when we get back to the palace." The King said loud and jovial. "When shall we be ready your highness?"

"Is it possible to be ready in an hour?" I could feel my stomach drop. In an hour I will be free from this hellhole I was forced to call home. 

"Yes, your highness."

"Wait! What about my choice!?" The Queen cried out. "You don't have the rights." The Prince hissed. "I do have the right to pick a lady in waiting and I pick the girl from before."

"Fine," The king said trying not to roll his eyes. The young Queen smiled triumphantly. "How soon can your daughter be ready."

"I-I can rush to pack her right away." Odell fumbled still in shock.

* * *

**~Back in the nursery~**

Mochi shook his head. "Her daughter gets a lady in waiting positing and, she's still not satisfied?"

"So, did your life get better?" Coco asked curiously.

“No.” The grand priestess replied. 


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter   
> Warning small scene of throwing up and almost assault.

Ms. Bo suggested that we take the second empty carriage, I trust her so I agreed. After waiting an hour, another carriage pulled up in front of the orphanage and we got in.

Annie rode with the royal family and the Prince wasn't happy about it at all.

The ride was long but it was enough time for Ms. Bo to start teaching me.

"Sit tall with your shoulders back, you must maintain your posture even when you're not in the public eye. There are eyes everywhere." I felt myself panic a little hearing her say that but I calmed down. Being in that hell house made me prepared for the lack of privacy. 

"Tomorrow we will work on common royal etiquette. For tonight you will spend some time getting used to your chambers and try to sleep a full night."

The carriage rolled into crystal town and people stared and whispered. I felt nerves roll in my stomach and the need to throw up was tempting. The palace came into view and I was amazed. No wonder it was called the crystal palace, the windows were amazing. The windows were the same glass panels you would see at church. They shined so brightly and beautifully. The carriage pulled into the loop and my eyes stared at the water fountain that was in the middle. We stop and the nice driver opens the door and held his hand out for me to take. I reach out to take it 

But the poor worker was shoved out of the way by the Prince. Watching the prince's action left a bitter taste in my mouth. I took his hand to take a step down and before I made it to the ground the prince picks me up by my waist, he spun me around and gently place me down.

"You're light as a feather and beautiful as an angel."

"T-thank you."

"We are having dinner tonight, dress pretty, oh, and don't speak to any guy." That last bit rubs me the wrong way and I got ready to ask why but Bo stop him. "She will be retiring early. She has a long day tomorrow." He glares back at Bo with fire in his eyes it made me worry for her.

"You should quickly learn your place." "I do know my place," "what was that!" He hissed stepping closer to Bo. "My place is to watch and teach your bride. She's being introduced to the people and we have little time. You can survive a night without her presence." A wild look appeared in his eyes and he quickly raised his hand to slap her.

I step in front of her stopping his assault. The wild look went away and he seems to stumble back and quickly walk away from us. I felt like throwing up, I just stood up to the equivalent of a bull, and the bull back down. At that moment I realized something wicked. That man is going to kill me at some point.

I felt all my nerves come rushing forward and out of my mouth. "Is she ok?" The carriage driver asks worriedly. "I think her nerves are a bit shot," Bo replied rubbing my back. "I can have some guards take you two to her room if that makes her feel better.

* * *

Sleep was rough that night. Ms. Bo assigns a guard to stand by my door. She worried for me after I block the prince attempted assault. I finally got out of bed and paced the floor before wandering over to my bedroom door. I creaked it open and saw the guard by my door.

_**(He's pretty cute. Then again, the lights in the hall are lowly lite up.)** _

“E-excuse me.”

“My lady? It’s late you should be sleeping.”

“I know but, I can’t sleep.” I fiddle with my fingers before speaking again. “Can I vent to you?” “Vent? Um, sure.”

"Wonderful!" I vent softly from my crack bedroom door and the guard listens to everything. "I'm sorry for unloading on you. I just. I'm afraid of what my future holds."

"Well if it makes you feel better, I can be your guard."

“Y-you would do that for me?” I asked surprised. “Yes, I’ll protect you if that makes you feel safe.” I felt a smile grown my lips. "Thank you."

"You should try sleeping, my lady."

"Ok, I'll try."

* * *

Bo pov

I heard everything from the shadows. I was lucky to arrive just in time from my meeting with the king. It was more like a confession session.

~Flash back~

"Who is her mother!" The king demanded getting in my face and gripping my upper arms.

"I do not know sir. I do know she was brought to the orphanage on a stormy night. Poor little thing was being dragged by the woman running the orphanage. She became my responsibility when that hellish woman threw the poor girl at my feet." The king let me go and rub his face with his hands in frustration.

"She's the spitting image of my late wife. the only difference is the hair color. I would dare say she’s mines but we only had two sons. She's never laid with another man. She was a virgin on our wedding night." (I tried my best to keep up my sad look. This was too juicy. Of course, I know who her parents are.) "This kingdom has a lot of secrets," I mumbled. 

“What was that?”

“Nothing sir. I apologize if her appearance makes you distress. “I’ll survive. I'm just worried about her."

"Worried sir?"

"You're a smart woman. You've seen how the Queen looks at her. It's the exact look my firstborn gave me.”

"I don't mean to pry sir but where is your firstborn? I would like for her not to run into him anytime soon."

"You don't have to worry about him. He couldn't handle the loss of his mother." "I'm so sorry. He seemed to love his mother very much."

“Yeah, he loved her, but not as a son should.” I faked a gasp. “Oh dear, are you sure you should be telling me this?”

“You’ve worked with many Royals. I’m sure you’ve heard far worst. I am telling you this information so you are not blind-sided. I think Hachimitsu will make a brilliant Queen when it’s her time." I nod agreeing.

"We need to make sure she stays alive so she can sit on the throne. I'm counting on you to prepare her for the role of a leader."

"T-the King's position? This is madness!" I faked my anger. "Your son should be the next King."

"He's not fit for the role." The King admitted. "When I am gone and buried beneath the earth this Kingdom will go to hell. My son and Ella will fight endlessly for the right to sit on the throne. I rather bring in an outsider.”

“She’s only 15.”

“The perfect age to teach her that she’s more than just a pretty face. Think about it! She’ll be the first Queen!" I pulled off the face of unconvinced. He sighs and stared at the painting above the fireplace.

"The one thing my wife did so perfectly was breaking all the rules." "If I teach Hachimitsu the role of a man. You must promise me she will sit on the throne.”

"I will write it into my last will. I refuse to see the land my wife and I rise to crumble to nothing.”

~End Flashback~

* * *

Was that lust I felt? This young guy didn't even fully look at Honey and he's lusting. Oh my! How sinful. Let me think.

The guard who showed us her room was some big shot who was trying to get her to attain.

The two guards standing at her door when we arrived where handsome twins. So, who is this? He looks younger than the twins and they looked about 20. I would guess 17.   
I silently giggled to myself. Oh, tomorrow is going to be so fun. 


	3. It's all pink!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sassy Honey.   
> Parasol language for chapter.   
> carrying parasol closed in the right hand by your side = Follow me.  
> Place end of the tip to your lip = Do you love me?   
> letting the tip of the parasol rest on your right cheek = Yes.

**~Honey pov~**

I believe I slept for three hours before a redhead maid threw my window curtains open, I woke up with a groan and sat up. I sat on the side of the bed and watch the maid go about her business. "Um...good morning?"

"Good morning." She replied curtly.

"What's your name?" I asked trying to be polite. "Why do you care?" She said with annoyance in her voice.

I flinch at the heat coming off her statement. "I'm sorry." She stops in her tracks and took in a deep breath. "It's not your fault, I'm just having a hard morning."

"Want to talk about it?" She hesitated for a second before speaking. "The queen's lady in waiting is horrible. I'm sorry if I'm out of place for saying that."

"No, you're fine, I understand."

"She's never worn a corset so when I tied her in, she called me names the whole time."

"I'm sorry for her behavior."

"What's worst is she complain to the queen and she yelled at me also. I might not have a job after this and I need it." She cried and tugged at my heartstrings; I didn't know her name but I had this feeling she was important to my story.

I remember the conversation I had last night. "Why not just be my maid?"

"Really! You mean it?" I nod and she hugs me tight. "What's going on here?"

"Good morning Ms. Bo, this lady will be my maid from now on."

"What's your name?"

"Roxanne at your service ma'am."

Bo eyed her for a second then spoke. "Let's get her dress for breakfast. I will fill you in on her schedule."

* * *

Putting on a corset was easy but, having it laced up is a completely different story. I didn't cuss anyone out but I did feel my ribs cry. Roxanne pulls out the dress and I was surprised.

"Wow, it's so…pink."

"Well, pink is the sweet side of the color red. The new Queen wears way too much red and I think pink will create an opposite effect when people look at you." Roxanne said while still presenting the dress. 

“What do you mean?”

"Red stirs up aggression, lust, anger, and even danger. Pink represents friendship, affection, harmony, and love. It's important to show these people your friendly face during your first meeting." Ms. Bo interjects.

Roxanne dress me and did my hair while Bo powered through a lesson. “The secret language of the fan. Just like gloves and parasols you can send secret messages with a fan.” I was amazed. I didn’t know this at all. People were talking to each other by just waving a fan around?

"A fan is a tool to attract attention through affectionate gestures. We will go in-depth but for now, you should know how to fan yourself. Do not play with the fan while it's close for now fan yourself like so" Bo slowly open the fan and quickly fan herself. "A quick fanning signals that you're engaged. Slow means married." I nod and Roxanne places a fan in my hand. It's hot out today and she warns me with my corset on I'm going to overheat.

* * *

We step out of my bedroom and I was stared at by any and everyone. It made us super nervous and I didn't want to be stared at like I'm a rare pet.

The walk to the dining hall felt long, maybe because I couldn't help but stop to look at everything that glittered like gold. The palace was a vast difference to the charm school, it was a breath of fresh air.

Large windows and beautiful art. I would have felt at peace if it wasn't for the loud talking that seems to get louder the closer, we got to the dining hall. The guard opens the door and I thank him softly while walking in.

The room was filled with people I didn't know, hell even the royal family were strangers to me.

"Ah, you've arrived! Please come and sit. I wish to introduce you to the royal court." The King yelled from the other end of the table. With my head high I walked with confidence. I could hear the tiny comments being whispered by the royal court. Most had comments about my looks and skin. A butler pulled my chair and push it in when I sat.

The prince sent the poor worker an icy cold glare and his eyes wander over to Roxanne where she stood with the other maids. He smiled and turn back to his food. He seems to be happy I picked a female. 

"It seems you've already picked a personal maid. You're a very productive young lady." I gave a polite smile to the king's compliment which earned me a glare from the young queen.

Breakfast was served. The food on my plate looks so appetizing I just wanted to dig in.

Something stops me from shoving the plate directly into my mouth. I felt everyone's eyes placed upon me and the whispering started again.

"That's the same meal the late queen use to eat in the morning."

“Truly she must be a reincarnation of the late Queen.” 

I didn't forget my teachings and prayed before eating. The whispering seems to intensified because I prayed. **_(Yeah, I feel like an exotic pet.)_** I finished and looked over to the King who was staring at me with a longing look in his eyes.

"What God were you praying to my girl?"

"I was raised on the religion of the higher mother, but it does not make me ignorant of other religions on the lands. I study the Christian religion and another one."

The king seems satisfied with my answer so I turn to my plate. I pick up my fork in dug in. "Don't you think your plate is a little on the fattening side?" The Queen asked with a smirk. I finish chewing and wipe my mouth.

"Not at all, I think I'm going to need a lot of energy for today."

"You do know you would have to skip lunch to maintain a figure right."

A force snaps into me. "I am honored you would tell me your struggle with your weight. As my senior, you must know a lot." The hall fell quiet. I was stunned by what I said. **_(I don’t know where that came from.)_**

The Prince chuckled followed by members of the court. The queen and I stayed in a stare down, she didn't scare me. I've dealt with worst and I could tell she was a crier. **_(Only a crier could recognize another crier.)_**

I finished breakfast early and excused myself. 

* * *

The door to the dining hall closed and the table erupted in comments. "My king she's very well-spoken for someone of her region."

"Her comment on religion was very acceptable. She will do very well in foreign meetings."

"Did you see how she walked; she seems to almost float just like the late queen."

"My prince is it true she's a ballerina?"

"Yes," Galvin said with a smirk.

"Is it rude to ask for a performance?"

"Nonsense! I think everyone should see how she conjures words without speaking." The king bellowed. "My lady in waiting is also a ballerina." The queen offered to try to bounce back.

"She needs a lot of work if she wants to be a true lady of the court."

"My prince you've chosen right and hopefully the land thinks the same when she's crowned princess."

* * *

" Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Stop. Loosen up your tongue and pause when you need to breathe."

"She sounds so good Ms. Bo. How did you find a mistake?" Roxanne asked while slowly fanning me. **_(Today’s heat was no joke. My breathing even feels funny thanks to the corset.)_**

"The emotion in her voice, we should feel something if she reads this correctly. She should be able to entrance anyone with her voice."

Bo looked over to the guard standing stiff at the door and tried not to smirk. "You, you're the same young man who guarded her door last night. Come let her show you her thanks by reading to you." The guard hesitated before walking over. 

"Hello my lady, my name is Romeo."

Honey was awestruck

Honey's eyes widen for a second before properly offering her hand for him to greet. "Pleasure to meet you, Romeo, thank you for keeping me safe at night." He stared at me before he fumbled a second before remembering his place. "It's my honor, my lady."

"Good, now that we got introductions out of the way sit so, she can read." Romeo sat in front of me and Bo came round and put her hands-on Honey's shoulders and whispered into her ear

"You want him to feel drawn in by your words." Honey took a deep breath and the same magical feeling she felt when she danced for the family return. Her tongue tingled as her words flowed like warm honey drizzling from a spoon.

"O Romeo, Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Romeo replied drawn in by Honey’s soft and calming voice.

Honey's face flush, she didn't think she'd get it on the second try. It was fun having someone replying to her.

"Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man."

Romeo had lean in close and able to take in her scent. **_(She smells just how she looks, a fresh rose garden.)_** he thought to himself. 

"O, be some other name! What's in a name? that which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet;" Bo smirk noticing the King's arrival. She knew that the man was falling for Honey, only because she reminded him of his first wife. **_(Our "innocent" talk meant nothing; he wants her to secede but only for his selfish reason.)_**

"Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee Take all myself."

Loud clapping drew the two out of the moment. Romeo quickly stood when he noticed it was the king. "Bravo! Your reading and voice can bring a wild beast to their knees."

"Oh, um. I think the thanks should go Ms. Bo. She's a really good teacher." The king smiled at Honey.

"You're so kind. Are you doing anything after this?"

“We are stepping out into the town sir. Ms. Bo cut in.

"So soon?" The king asked worriedly.

"I think it's best if the public sees how she interacts with them." The king seems to hesitate but nods in agreement. "Well, I'll trust Romeo here to do a good job of protecting you." Romeo nods and the king watch as Honey walked away from him.

* * *

~Honey pov~

"Remember when I said fans had a language?"

"Yes," I replied with a smile. I tried not to laugh as Roxanne changed by shoes. **_(I’m super ticklish. It’s embarrassing.)_**

"Parasols also have a hidden language. Listen to me closely because I can end this outing just as quickly as I suggest it." I straighten up in my chair. I wanted to go into town. The list for the parasol was twice as long I felt my head spin by the time she finishes.

"Here are some rules for your safety; don't walk anywhere alone, do not go into anyone's house, don't eat anything anyone gives to you unless I say it's ok and don't let men touch your hand casually."

Roxanne giggled at my sudden confusion while handing me a pair of gloves. “If you let random men touch you, nasty rumors are sure to form my lady.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, I don’t want that.”

"Then I think it's best you stick close to Romeo. No one mess with Royal guards." I nod and we step out of my bedroom and made it to the front of the palace. There seems to be some commotion going on.

“Why can’t I have the pink one. It looks better with my outfit anyways.”

"Oh gosh it's her" Roxanne said with disdain in her voice.

**(Annie)**

I tried not to giggle at the face she made. The scared maid flinched and held on tight to what I assume is my parasol.

"I'm sorry my lady I can't give away the princess property," Annie growl like an animal and cause the other ladies in waiting to flinch. The Queen rolled her eyes and glared at Annie

"Don't growl it's not ladylike."

“But I want that parasol!” Annie yelled going into a tantrum and a rant. “JUST GIVE THE GIRL THE PARASOL!” The Queen snaps. The poor maid gave in and slowly held out my parasol.

Something pushes me forward. “Excuse me.” The maid looks over and pulled the parasol back to her chest. “My lady! Here’s your parasol.” The young maid happily handed me the pretty parasol and dismissed herself from the uncomfortable moment.

* * *

Annie pov

Is that the same pale shut in from back home? I eyed her and immediately felt something forbidden burn in me. She's always been beautiful but now that someone has cleaned her up. She looks like a goddess visiting us common folks. She's bea-

No! no one better than me. I'll be a princess then the queen and I'll keep her as a pet so she can see my success and admire me and me only. Fuck that pretty boy prince I can do away with him easy. But for now. I bit my bottom lip hard enough to ground myself. 

"Oh, look they put you in the perfect color. Pink looks good on you, pig."

* * *

~Honey pov~

I felt the need to curl in on myself grow as Annie laugh but the same feeling from before didn’t let me. “I didn’t know you were going to a costume party?”

Annie scoffs “We are going to have tea with higher ladies. Not going to a costume party.”

“You know you really shouldn’t lie like that. Why else would you be dress like a red district lady?”

**(Annie's outfit)**

If looks could kill Annie would be hiding my body by now.

“I am dressed modestly!” She growled at me.

"If the front of your dress was cut any deeper, men would line up to suck on your nipples like newborn piglets." The ladies in waiting gasp and blush at my raw statement. I carried my close parasol in my right hand and my group followed me.

I pass Annie and made it to the door where two shock guards open the door for us. I felt cheeky and in high spirits. That same feeling that’s been nudging me to do things push again egging me on. I turned back and place the tip of my parasol to my lip. “Annie”

“What! “she barked.

“How much for the night?” I asked seductively. She gasps and took a step back.

"Y-you're?" I giggled and turn back resting the tip of my parasol on my right cheek.

"Try not to be out too late with that dress on," I said stepping out.


	4. Rainy day

I learned quickly how fast palace rumors spread. It's been three weeks since I made a cheeky comment to Annie and now women flirt with me. I have unknowingly caused controversy and that's why I'm sitting in the king's office right now with Ms.Bo.

"My girl, is the rumor floating around true?"

"No," His body sigh in relief then I spoke again. 

"I'm not gay, I'm bi." His eyes widen as he examined me. "How do you know you like girls if you've never laid with one?"

"I've never laid with one and I don't have to to know some women tickle my fancy." "And you have never laid with a man?"

"No, have you?"

"What?! No!" "Then how do you know you don't like men? I'm only asking with the same logic you approach me with." Silence littered the air the king stared me down for what felt like hours.

"What if I find you gluttonous for wanting both?" I gasped feeling offended. "I haven't had sex yet and you think I want to hump every man and woman who cross my path? How cruel of you. I have standards."

Bo chuckled softly behind me. "I like to think I'm open-hearted and adventurous." The king sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose. "This is like debating her all over again. Ms. Bo."

"yes sir?"

"I want you to start teaching her debating skills and brush up her religions and region studies. I recommend her learning from the general. He was close to the late Queen. A week after she’s crowned, she will visit the Yún region." He reached into his pocket and pull out a key. "This is the key to the late queen's study."

He hands the small key to me and the key felt heavy. "I will have a maid clean the study for you." "N- no wait. I'll go in first I don't want anyone to touch it until I walk in. Just in case she had something important." The king nodded and stood up from his office chair.

"Your highness, may I request something bold."

"What is it?"

"Can you ban the queen from coming to my study? Maybe put some guards outside it?" I asked hopefully.

"Has she been bothering you?"

"No, but she's-"

"Then I must deny your request." I eyed the king with a small frown in silence before standing and turning my back to him. "Ms. Bo, I wish to retire to my room and I wish to eat breakfast by myself."

"As you wish." Ms. Bo spoke with a small smirk.

* * *

"You wish to tell me what that last bit about?" Ms. Bo asked while watching me push my food around with a fork. "Romeo, I wish to see how you train." I blurt out not looking away from myself in the mirror. I can see Ms. Bo lift a perfect eyebrow interested in my behavior.

"B-but my lady it's cold, wet, and damp outside."

"That’s ok, Roxanna please dress me for such an occasion"

"R-right. I'll have to make a run to your closet."

"And I have to make sure everything is prepared for you down on the field."

"Take your time," I said with a small smile then nibbled on my breakfast. The sound of my bedroom door closing made me turn in my vanity seat.

"I feel very heated that the king won't protect me from his wife."

"You know he-"

"I know it looks bad for the king." I huff and turn back to my vanity. "So, what are you going to do about it?" I smiled and looked at Ms. Bo's reflection in the vanity mirror. "I'm going to go outside and watch Romeo practices. Nothing more nothing less.” I said with a close eyed smile.

"You are aware of the consequences of today's actions, right?" I nod and finished my breakfast. “I do feel bad about this. 

"Think no more about it. Are you ready for your bath?"

"Yes."

* * *

**~King POV~**

Her frown was too much for my heavy heart. I lean back and stare at the late queen’s portrait. "She's going to need a portrait soon," I mumble to no one in particular.

"She gets one and I have to state my case why I should have one?"

The sudden voice shocks me out of my thoughts and annoyed me. "How did you get in here?"

"The guards let me in. As the king, you're supposed to be loyal to me." I groaned trying to rub away the oncoming headache Ella was giving me. "Oh, here we go," I mumbled.

"You're more loyal to this painting and some orphan you hardly know!"

"What do you want Ella." She huffed and cross her arms. "I'm in my fertile period. I wish to make a baby."

"Ha! Do something useful then I'll think about giving you a child. If your desperate to scratch that itch why don't you go lay with your cousin as you did on our wedding night." She storms out and I yelled out the door to no one in particular.

"Bring me, my assistant!"

* * *

"My lady you look so cute." Roxanne gush while we walked. "Don't you agree Romeo?" Romeo trip for a second while leading the way.

"Y-yeah." Once we made it to the training area it started to sprinkle. "Don't worry my lady. Your wardrobe has prepared for this." Roxanne beams excited while handing me an umbrella. "Do you like it, my lady? The workers tending to your closet are curious if they are doing a good job."

"There are people who find my clothes!?"

"Y-yes."

"Remind me to go by there when we are finished here."

"Yes, my lady."

* * *

"My lady I'm going to train please stay in this area for your health." I nod and Roxanne helps me sit in the adorable make-shift sitting area put together for me.

I was in tranced by watching the training I didn't move until Roxanne held a tray in front of me. "What's this?"

"Hot chocolate."

"so, melted chocolate?"

"Y-you've never had hot chocolate?" "No. where I came from, I didn't have such pleasantry." I picked up the mug and blew on it a couple of times before sipping.

"Oh, wow that's good!" Roxanne giggled but stop quickly. "He's coming." I threw up an eyebrow.

"WHO LET THE LADIES ON THE FIELD!!!" a voice boomed coming my way. I pass the mug over to Roxanne and stood to meet the man coming my way. "This is no place to pick up a husband lady." I stop the urge to roll my eyes and help out my hand for him to shake.

"Hello, my name is-"

"I don't care. why are you here?" I put my hand down but still smiled. "curiosity and I wish to meet you."

"Why?"

"Well, I wonder what type of general you are. Are you one who strives for peace, or one who enjoys the feeling of war? Knowing this will put things in perspective for me."

He stares me down for a minute before speaking. "....I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Hachimitsu," I said excitedly and held out my hand. this time he shook my hand with no hesitation.

"General Alastair, you're the new face in the royal court. Who're your guards?"

"Romeo,"

"That's all! You know you are allowed to have five of them."

"I didn't know that. oh, please tell me who your best warriors are." I asked with excitement in my voice. He smirked and rub his chin. "You seem smart, how about we play a game of chess, and for every round, you win, I’ll tell you everything you want to know. I smiled and nods "Let's shake on it." we shook hands and he led me over to his tent with Roxanne in tow.

* * *

"She's getting smarter and more confident. it seems to place her in a better environment helped." The beautiful brown skin tuffle hybrid chirp watching her student in the crystal ball.

"She's blooming,” The blue skin goddess mumbled before sighing and looking at Bo with a frown. “In three weeks, she's going to take her first kill."

"W-what!? she's still blooming, she's fragile my lady. why throw a storm at her" Leo silently put his hands-on Bo's shoulders and whisper something to her. Bo sadly sighs.

"I'm sorry my lady I spoke out of turn."

"I-it's ok. I understand your attachment. I had you with her for a long time." The higher mother made her way over to the two and kiss Bo's forehead.

"You are so cute when you're passionate about something." Bo blush but quickly realized something she looks at the tall goddess and namekian and scrunches her eyebrows then grumbled. "Hey. why am I always in the middle?" Leo smirked and pat Bo’s head. "Because you're the shortest." He replied and pecked her cheek. 

* * *

"My lady, that was amazing. I didn't know you were that good at playing chess." Roxanne helps me take off my coat and I sat down in front of my vanity table. I thought for a second then look back at Roxanne by using the mirror.

"Can you please get the fire going in the fireplace it’s very chilly in here?"

"Oh no! Are you getting sick? I'll get the fire going and draw up a warm bath." Roxanne shot out of the door quickly making sure to close the door. I look back at myself in the mirror and started to take my hair down while humming something that’s been bouncing around in my mind.

**~flashback~**

"Y-you have beaten me in every round. I was just going easy on you the first round." I nod for Roxanne to step out and she hesitates but leaves.

"That's silly, you're silly."

"I'm silly?" The general growled leaning forward. I lean forward getting closer. "You should never let an innocent, pretty face dictate how you're going to act."

"I didn't!" you growled out slamming his hand on the table. "You did. I got to admit I thought I wouldn't get anywhere with you but, I did, and all it took was for me to smile and speak softly."

The general back down and sat back in his chair with a shocked look. I sit back comfortably in my seat and watch his tuff facade melt away.

"Everyone in this damn palace has whispered that you're her reincarnated. Are you? Are you my mistress coming back to haunt me for failing?"

"No,"

"Her last advice to me was to not fall for pretty faces and to look beyond to find the truth the person hides. So, who are you?" I stood up, came around the table, and held out my hand. "Hi, I’m Hachimitsu and I’m trying my best to understand this crazy palace life." The general looked at my hand and chuckled. relief sweep through my body when he stood up and shook my hand.

"C-can I ask you why you think it was your fault?"

"I should have seen the signs. As her head bodyguard, I was to make sure she was safe, happy, and healthy." I can feel him stare into my soul as if he wasn't here anymore. The tears in his eyes fell fast and he surprised me with a hug. I didn't hesitate to hug him back, he's obviously in pain.

"I'm sorry I failed at my job!"

"You didn't fail she could have been tired and couldn't carry on." The general shook if head. "I should have known something was wrong when you asked me to help you to bed and to guard you until you were asleep." He let me go but grip my shoulders hard. "I should have carried you to a doctor who could have helped."

"G-general your grip is hurting me." His grip loosens up and he looked at me with a shocked look on his face.

"I-I’m sorry."

"It's ok."

"No! I am going to make sure I don't fail you like I failed my mistress. The people need you; they have been ignored and restless. You’ll listen and help."

**~flashback over~**

I stop brushing my hair and spoke out loud. "So, the new Queen has ignored the people and only please the nobility."

"What are you going to do about it?" I jerked and turned around. "Ms. Bo!"

"What are you going to do?"

"I was thinking about maybe appealing to the people and then work on the nobility later. I think the working class has more power than the few nobility."

"Why is that?"

"Well, if I was mistreated for a long time, I would try to find a way to take the person out of their position."

Ms. Bo nods and comes closer. "Well, maybe this will help you." She holds out a pretty book and I grab it gently. Afraid that it would fall apart in my hands. I turned back around in my chair and open the book only to see beautiful handwriting. Ms. Bo brush my hair while I poured over the writing.

"T-this is the Queen's plans! She wrote out everything she wanted to do." "Yes, tomorrow we will talk about how to draw up a decree. The King, Prince, Queen, and royal princess can make decrees. The difference is you have to have petitions or backers to back up your plans."

"So, I need people to agree with me for my idea to be valid?" "Yes, then you can have it presented to the king."

"That's a lot," I admit before my eyes widen at a part in the book. "I think I know the first thing I am going to work on." "Hmmm?"

"Let's keep playing with this rumor. Ms. Bo.”

* * *

"M-my lady! I am so sorry!" Roxanna cried out with a sob. I tried to giggle to make her feel better but a cough erupted forward. Once I finished Romeo and Roxanna were by my bedside. "M-my lady allow me to get the palace doctor."

"S-sure Romeo.” I barely replied with my sore throat. He nods and takes off. "P-please get back under the covers my lady." She cried out with tears still flowing out. I cough again and laid back in bed.

"Please stop crying, Roxy. your whole face is red."

"I DON'T CARE HOW I LOOK. I CARE ABOUT YOUR HEALTH! Please let me help heal you back to perfect health!" I nod and felt my eyes get heavy.

"What's going on? Hachimitsu is late to breakfast."

"S-she's sick Ms. Bo." Roxanna sobs out. "You let her get sick!?" Ms. Bo gasped.

"I-I."

"Don't blame her Ms.-" I didn't get a chance to finish before another hard cough came out. they were both by my side either patting my back or helping me sit up.

"That sounds like a wet cough." A voice came from the door. "Doctor Ye!" Roxanna yelled with tears. "Please, lower your voice. For the patient’s sake." He said while coming closer. Please let me get in your spot. Roxanna hesitated but moves away.

"Hello I’m doctor Ye and I need to listen to your breathing.

"Hello im-" I cough again but it hurt worse this time. "From a scale of one to ten, how bad did that cough hurt?"

"Seven" I whimpered out. He nods and looks at Romeo. "I'm going to listen to her breath. you might want to turn around." Romeo quickly turns around flustered giving me my privacy.

Ye then looked at Bo. "Please take down her gown." Ms. Bo nods and quickly pulled the straps of my gown down revealing my pale breast to the cold air.

"H-HEY WAIT YOU CAN’T JU-!" Romeo yelled turning back around. I went to go cry out Romeo's name but another cough happens instead. He tripped over himself and turn back and slap his hands over his eyes. "I AM SO SORRY MY LADY!"

Dr. Ye shook his head and place the earpiece in his ear and warned me "This is going to be cold. breath in for me." I breathe in and shivered when he places the other piece on my back. it was quiet and I felt my eyes get heavy. I just want to sleep now.

"My l-"

"Shh, if she's sleepy let her sleep, Roxanna. it's good she can sleep" A sudden bang cause me to jerk and a coughing fit to erupt out. Even doctor Ye looked at me concern. The king came rushing in with the prince in tow. they both look scared. Ms. Bo quickly pulled the sheets up to cover my breasts.

"Your highness!" Ms. Bo yelled holding them close to me. 

The king fumbled and quickly turn around and face the wall and drag the prince to do the same. "I'm sorry I was notified that she was sick and I was worried. I'll have the best doctor to watch her 24/7!"

"M-my king" I cough out.

"Yes!"

"I like Dr. Ye. I'm comfortable with him." I said weakly. "Nonsense he's a nobody here. his father's a failure. and I don't want him to influence her. We should kill this rumor now!" The prince yelled turning around.

The king grips the prince's shoulder and turns him back around. "Give her privacy!"

"What do you mean by "kill the rumor" ?" I asked weakly "H-he referring to me being gay my lady." He seems hurt and the prince's words rub me the wrong way.

"What does your bedroom preference have to do with my health? You’re not some damn sexual deviant you’re a normal human being. Just like me" I push out while another bad sharp cough hurts my chest. this time blood landed in my hand I had used to cover my mouth.

"MY LADY!" Roxanna cried out ready to crawl into bed. "Please Ye, help the lady. I’m promoting you so you can work on royals. You are now a royal physician."

"Doctor." I cough out. Correcting the king."

"Please my lady don't talk unless you have to!" Roxanna cried while cleaning the hand I had cough blood into. 

"Has she been coughing all night Roxanna?"

"Y-yes, she wouldn't let me get anyone. she said she didn't want to bother anyone."

"You stupid bitch! I will have your head!" the prince growled out. "L-leave her alone!" I yelled out of breath. "Roxanna, run a really hot bath in her bathtub.” Roxanna took off quickly. "Romeo Run to the kitchen and get as many mints leaves that you can. when you come back crush them in your hands and drop them in the water. Romeo took off without a word.

"My lady you have exhausted your lungs with all that coughing. you shouldn't talk until you recover. "I'll make sure she has the best maids at her disposal." The king said out of nowhere

"She needs to be more comfortable. I’m going to her closet and have her bed and nightgown made with the best materials." The prince mumbled to no one and took off.

"I just need to know something before you stop talking. Why did you go outside in such awful weather conditions?"

"I wanted to watch Romeo and figure out how to protect myself." I whimpered out. "I just wanted to feel safe." The king places his head on his chest over his heart.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault." I didn't get a chance to reply. He was gone quickly.

"I'm sleepy," I mumbled closing my eyes. "Please sleep. you've tired yourself out.” Dr. Ye replied softly.

* * *

Bo pulled her gown back up and carefully laid Hachimitsu back into bed. "Anything I need to do?" Dr. Ye looked at Hachimitsu but flinch at Bo's voice. "I'm going to go back and make something for her cold. do she take medicine without a fuss?"

"I've always tricked her with something sweet." Dr. Ye looked at Hachimitsu again. please make sure she takes that bath with the mint. she will feel better and breathe easy. Bo nods but feels a small smirk grow on her lips.

"Congratulations on your sudden promotion." "Yeah, and I owe it to Hachimitsu no, the princess. I'll be back soon." and with that Bo watch the doctor leave.

"Oh my, you're in bed sick and somehow you manage to collect allies."

* * *

**~Annie pov~**

Why is everyone running around crazy? I asked no one in particular.

"Didn't you hear? this morning the king and prince rush out of the dining hall almost knocking over the Queen." One of the queen’s ladies in waiting whispered.

"Yeah, but why?" I stated loudly not caring to whisper. "The soon to be princess is sick."

"Oh, poor thing. it must be stressful for her." Some random noble lady chimed in. "I heard the general yelled at her yesterday. he's so scary. I feel sorry for the poor fragile thing." I scoff before walking away. “Where are you going?”

"Mind your business," I replied while still walking.

* * *

**~ Honey pov~**

When I woke up, I was surrounded by something warm. I open my eyes and realized I was in my bathtub. "My lady?"

I slowly looked over to see Roxanna looking at me with her red eyes and flush face. "How are you feeling?" she asked while gently rubbing the soft bath towel across my chest.

"Well, I can breathe easy," I said with a small smile. "You've been asleep for a while. The general came by worried. he even stayed for two hours by your bedside. That pissed the prince off and they got into a scuffle. The general won if you wanted to know."

"The prince temper is very worrying." Roxanna nods agreeing. a soft knock on the bathroom door interrupted us. "Dr. Ye is here with the mistress medicine," Romeo said through the door. "We will be out in a minute," Roxanna replied helping me out of the tub. at first, it felt weird to have someone wash and dry me with such care. I guess I got used to it because Roxanna is very gentle with me.

"What material is this gown made out of?" I asked while running my hand against the gown. "The prince had your bedsheets and nightgowns redone and made with silkworm silk."

"T-that's so expensive!" I yelled and cough harshly.

"My lady!"

"I-I’m ok." We step out of the bathroom and I spotted Dr. Ye., He's handsome, tall, and has a serious face. "Hello, royal doctor Ye." I greeted softly.

"Please just Dr. Ye and you shouldn't be talking."

"But I wish to know more about you." "Hmm? How about you come and sit. we will get to know each other and while I check up on you."

"Agreed." I sat on my vanity stool and Ye sat in front of me. "I'm sorry for the prince's behavior. It was uncalled for."

"I-it’s ok I-I’m not that popular."

"Why not? I feel better and safe in your hands?"

"My father was the late queen's doctor. people blamed him for her passing because they believed he could have prevented her from passing. They wanted him to break his oath and treat her without her consent."

I shook my head. “You can't force a tired body to keep going when they don't want to."

"When the queen told my father, she didn't want to be treated he had to relay that information back. the king was so angry that he blamed my father, he stripped him of his title and he was a nobody." I placed my hand on top of his in a comforting way. "But today, because of you. I feel like my father has some type of peace in his grave. I gained his title."

"And you will be my doctor."

"I am loyal to you, my lady." I smiled and he smiled back at me. "Now take one of these. Ms. Bo told me you don’t take medicine easy, I tried my best to go the natural route to maintain the sweet taste." I pop the small round red-looking candy in my mouth and felt my taste buds wake up. "oh wow. this is so good. I feel better already. Roxanne."

"yes my lady?"

“I want to go to my study.”

"My lady, I have to disagree with this." Dr. Ye stated while crossing his arms with a stern look. "I do too!" Romeo chirp jumping in. I pout and let Roxanna help me back into bed. "But, I'm bored Dr. Ye. Please stay theirs something I wish to take about."

“Well, everyone knows I'm here so I'll stay." Dr. Ye sat on the edge of my bed. My stomach rumbled loudly. "If you're up to it my lady I can get you something to eat." I nod and Roxanna got ready to take off. “Wait please go with Romeo. I would hate for you to get harassed for answers.” Roxanna nods and grabs Romeo and drags him out. When the door closed, I signaled for Ye to come closer. He silently comes over and I reach under my pillow to pull out the queen’s book.

“I wish to work on something and I need an understanding ear to listen and help.” 


End file.
